Sim Showdown (Season 1)
Season 1 has recently finished. It consists of 17 episodes. Description This is a new show with 15 contestants, all battling for the one million simoleons. This show tests ﻿the contestants on all sorts of abilities. So, what fights will break out, which friendships will be tested, which contestants will laugh at the face of the extreme sorts area? Contestants, Hosts and Special Guests There were 2 hosts, due to an injury, and 15 contestants in all, placed on three different teams. Hosts *Matt ~ Original Host. ** *Professor Nova ~ Sub-Host after Matt's injury. * Contestants Powerful Punchers *Bean * *Billy * *Jimmy Watanabe *** *Roy * *Travis *** Awesome Attackers *Buddy *** *Iggy * *Rhonda * *Spencer * *Violet Nightshade *** Krazy Kickers *Amelia * *Liberty * *Star * *Stephen ** *Tim * Special Guests *Camera Man ~ Episode 1, Episode 4, Episode 14 ** *Marlon ~ Episode 2 *T.O.B.O.R. ~ Episode 9 *Proto-Makoto ~ Episode 9 *Robot-Roger ~ Episode 9 *Dr. F ~ Episode 11 *Robots ~ Episode 11 *Hisao Watanabe ~ Episode 12 * *Sachiko Watanabe ~ Episode 12 (Note: * = returns as contestant in Season 2, ** = returns as host/worker in Season 2, *** = returns in aftermath shows in Season 2) Episodes There have been 17 episodes: #The Warm Welcome ~ This episode introduces the contestants and sorts them into their teams. #Out Of Their Reach ~ This episodes shows the contestants working together in their teams to get some jewels that are just out of their reach. #The 2 Legged Race ~ The contestants take part in a race, the first leg across water, and the second leg, across land. #The Rings Of Decision ~ The contestants have to jump out of a plane, a skydive through a hoop, and land on the corresponding colour. #The Pillars Of Courage ~ The contestants have to jump from pillar to pillar to cross a massive gap, with a massive fall. #Field Of The Lost Battles ~ The contestants have to navigate one of their blindfolded team members through a pile of bewitched junk. #Shot In The Eye ~ The contestants have been put in an archery contest between the teams. #Symbols Of The Mine ~ The contestants have to enter the mine and find certain symbols, but there's a twist on this episode. #Finding Them Before, They Find You! ~ The contestants have to run around a maze and try not to get caught by the three people chasing after them. And to make things even more unusual, Matt has mysteriously vanished and Nova is the temporarial host. #The Spikey Situation ~ The contestants are now not in teams and are on their own. And their first challenge is a very spikey situation! #A New Superpower ~ The contestants are now in the final five. This episode got them to create a new potion to test on subjects. #Two In, One Out ~ The contestants have to find certain items in four messy apartments. However, two return at the end of the episode and one leaves. #Unlucky For Some ~ TBA #Fear Facers ~ The final four have to face their fears for as long as they can. #The Final Three ~ TBA #The Grand Finale ~ The Grand Finale airs and the final two battle it out for the one million simoleons #A Very Special Reunion ~ The Contestants find out a twist and who will be competing in season two. Current Ranking Teams Colours =The contestant was placed on the Powerful Punchers =The contestant was placed on the Awesome Attackers =The contestant wass placed on the Krazy Kickers Finale Results = The contestant came runner-up = The contestant came first, and won this season of Sim Showdown Elimination Colours =The contestant was on the team that won the challenge, and was completely safe from eliminations =The contestant was on the team that was in the vote off =The contestant was in the Showdown battle =The contestant lost the showdown and is out of the competition =The contestant was out for those weeks, however, returns later in the competition Future Seasons At the end of the first seasons finale, it was announced that there would be a reunion special, in which Season 2 information, would be revealed in which there should be a twist to do with the contestants. Category:Shows Category:Potterfan1997